Am I a Stalker?
by peachesNcream
Summary: Draco enjoys watching Hermione. Hermione thinks its cute. Both want to date. Will they ever build up enough courage to do so? Or will Ron have to do the matchmaking. Will they fall in love?


Am I a stalker?  
  
A/N: well I just kind of thought up this. Most likely I will be making it up as I go along; I don't really have any ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh. I don't own anything.  
  
*********************************'  
  
Questioning myself  
  
*^Draco's POV^*  
  
I always watched her. I watched how she walked, how she ate, how she sat down. Just about everything she did, I liked to watch. She interested me. She's been of my interest since fourth year. Now seventh year, that's been long. Oh how I hoped that she didn't have a clue of how much I liked to watch her. Even sometimes I liked to follow her around.  
  
I had interest in her friend too. They were beautiful. I thought the ocean was beautiful so they were beautiful like the ocean. Her hair that had been cut short to fall around her face, a magnificent shade of brown, with blonde and red pieces thrown in, was perfect. I love short hair, and I also like it long. Over the years her hair had naturally became straighter. So it was no longer busy or frizzy.  
  
Her friend, shoulder length red hair. The perfect shade. He loved red. Her layers were fun; the shortest layer came to her chin. I love her eyes. Beautiful eyes. They seemed to be a different color all the time. Most of the time they were bright green or blue.  
  
Sitting in the great hall I watched them. Did they ever eat? They were so thin; they needed to put a little meat on there bone. I don't like girls that were a bone. I find it unflattering and disgusting. Oh now they eat something. stuffing breadsticks into there mouths. Good, eat. They need to eat.  
  
She turned around. Her low-cut shirt showed off just enough breast to make me drool. I wonder what cup size she is? That black shirt is making her look even skinnier! Oh my, those tight pants, khaki. Good, there not black to make her look even skinnier. They are so tight!  
  
Yay! Here comes her friend. Damn she looks good today. Her shirt is a low V- neck, and it shows around for inches of stomach. In a dark purple color. Oy! Something new, a naval piercing. No wonder she's wearing a shirt that skimpy. She probably wants to show off her bellybutton. And her skirt! How short can it be? But its black! God is she skinny. But she can pull it off. If Pansy were to wear a skirt that short, well it wouldn't be a pretty sight. I hate Pansy, I hate her so much. I shudder at the thought of her. That slut.  
  
*^Flashback^*  
  
"So how many times do you think Pansy's shagged?" I asked Goyle.  
  
Goyle shrugged.  
  
"I can answer that" Pansy said for herself. "14 times to be exact." She looked like she was proud of herself. I don't see what there was to be proud of though.  
  
"You're lying" I snapped  
  
"Actually no, and I can make that 15 if you meet me in the prefect room tonight" She smirked at me  
  
"Ewe, are you kidding me? Why would I ever have sex with you Pansy? I don't go around doing one night stands. I don't even plan on having sex unless I really love the person. Gross" I spat.  
  
"Well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." She looked disappointed. Like I cared.  
  
*^End Flashback^*  
  
Dinner was over; I corned Ron on the way out. He and I are on speaking terms. Dumbledore had forced Harry, Ron, and I to spend three whole days locked up in a classroom with supplies and food, to try to get along. Of course his plan worked, so we don't fight anymore.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about your sister and Hermione." I said  
  
"Oh, okay, ask away." Ron grinned  
  
"Well, I, well.." I tried to ask.  
  
"Go on, ask me" Ron said  
  
"Fine, are either Ginny or Hermione dating anyone?" I blushed  
  
"I knew you were going to ask that. Hermione is not dating anyone, but Ginny is dating Harry." Ron laughed  
  
"Thanks a bunch Ron, got to go, bye" I said, and left.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*^Hermione's POV^*  
  
Why does he always stare at me? It can be so annoying, yet I find it cute. He is kind of hot I have to admit. Yeah, he is. Very hot. *sigh* His hair is great. I really like short and spiky hair. It looks hot, especially on him. Yummy, his tight black muscle shirt looks nice. And his khaki pants. mm I could just eat him up! I think he likes me! Oh that could be good. I wonder if he's dating anyone. I should ask Ron, he talks to him a lot.  
  
Oh there's Ron now.  
  
"Ron, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, whatever" He smiled, like he knew what I was going to ask him.  
  
"Ok, this may sound stupid, but, by any chance, well, um.." I just couldn't say it. It's too embarrassing, well not really, but whatever.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione just spit it out already!" Ron laughed  
  
"Fine, do you happen to know if Draco has a girlfriend?" I said softly  
  
"Oh..haha. I knew you were going to ask that. And no, he doesn't" Ron laughed again  
  
"Oh thanks Ron, see ya later." And I left  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: I think im going to make this a long story. Tell me how you liked it, or how you didn't like it. I dunno what will happen next. If you have any ideas tell me in a review. ~ 


End file.
